The invention relates to an automotive speaker unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker unit intended for mounting on the rear deck panel of a hatchback-type automobile.
Two types of speaker units of this type have been conventionally known. A first type is the box-type speaker unit in which the individual speakers are mounted in box-like enclosures and the enclosures mounted on top of the rear deck. A second type is the flush-mounting type in which a top grille is mounted substantially flush with the upper surface of the rear deck and the speakers themselves are mounted below the deck panel.
The first type is disadvantageous in that it tends to block the driver's field of vision to the rear of the vehicle. The second type is also disadvantageous in that the lower sides of the speakers are uncovered, making it easy for them to be damaged. Further, the mounting bolts for the speakers often pose a hazard in that, when loaded and unloading the compartment below the rear deck panel, it is easy to snag objects on these bolts. Moreover, both types of speaker units have further shortcomings, including difficulties in positioning the speakers relative to one another and the danger of damage to the exposed wiring of the speakers. Still further, the strength of the rear deck panel is often insufficient to properly support the speaker units.